Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a door assembly of a utility all-terrain vehicle, and more particularly, to a gull window assembly for a utility all-terrain vehicle.
Utility terrain vehicles, also referred to as UTVs, are increasing in popularity due to their versatility. UTVs may be used for many recreational and work purposes, such as trail riding, racing, cargo hauling, and transportation. UTV's typically include an open cage built around a cab for protecting the passengers in the UTV and for providing strength and maintaining the structural integrity of the UTV during a crash or rollover event. Some UTVs are manufactured to include a door mounted to the chassis to further protect the passengers in the UTV. However, these doors extend over only a portion of the height of the vehicle and therefore fail to protect passengers within the UTV not only from the elements, but also form debris that may be encountered during operation of the UTV.